A amiguinha de Suzy
by Senhorita Kawaii
Summary: Bem.. essa é a minha primeira fanfic... e eu decidi fazer essa fic do anime ZatchBell... Eu andei pensando... se a distraída da Suzy tivesse um mamodo, como seria as batalhas ? se querem saber vejam na minha primeira fic!


Bem, esta é minha primeira fanfic... q escrevo para esse site. Comecei com o anime ZatchBell

Que é o atual anime q estou assistindo...pensei como a Distraída da Suzy se sairia cuidando de um mamodo ó.ó... ai vai...

A amiguinha de Suzy

Em uma noite perto do dia de natal na cidade de Mochinhoki e uma menina andava pela cidade meia perdida...

Quando viu um homem vestido de papai-noel entregando uns presentes ela chegou perto dela

e disse:

-Quer um presente,menininha?

Ela olhou aquele homem e disse:

-Eu quero!

O papai Noel deu á ela um ursinho... a garotinha ficou muito feliz.. e foi brincar no parque com umas criancinhas.

-Posso brincar com vocês?

A menina líder do grupo era a Naomi e ela disse:

-Não porque você ainda é um bêbê !

A garotinha começou á chorar... e as crianças começaram á rir dela

-Vou te atropelar! – Naomi disse entrando no seu carrinho.

A menininha gritou e saiu correndo com Naomi atrás dela, ela correu muito quando esbarrou nas pernas de Suzy que estava na fila das crianças para falar com o papai Noel.

Suzy se virou para ver o que havia batido nela,viu uma linda garotinha vestida de um vestido cor-de-rosa com um laço na gola e ela usava Maria-chiquinha com lacinhos cor-de-rosa amarrados no cabelo era loira e de olhos azuis,parecia uma bonequinha...

-Que menininha mais linda ! – Suzy falou com um sorriso...

A garota viu que Naomi se aproximava e foi buscar refúgio subindo nos ombros de Suzy

-Que droga ela está muito alto ! – Naomi disse

-Por favor me salve,ela quer me atropelar ! – A linda garotinha disse

Suzy olhou com cara feia para Naomi e disse:

-Deixe ela em paz!

-Porque você vai fazer o quê ? – Naomi disse

Então Suzy começou á cortar uma Tangerina e desenhou a cara de Naomi nela...

Naomi ficou com medo e acelerou seu carro indo embora.

-Obrigada por ter me ajudado ! – a garotinha disse

-De nada como é seu nome? – Suzy perguntou á garotinha

- Meu nome é Kakoi –A garota disse

-Que nome lindo ! –Suzy disse

-Obrigada ! – Kakoi falou

-Cadê seus pais ? – Suzy perguntou

- Eu não tenho pais . – Kakoi respondeu

-Nossa que coisa você pode morar comigo ! – Suzy disse

Os olhos de Kakoi começaram á brilhar Ó.o

Elas foram á casa de Suzy e chegando lá elas foram comer...

-Que comida gostosa ! – Kakoi disse

- É mesmo- Suzy falou

- Vamos comer umas frutinhas? – Suzy falou

- Vamos ! – Kakoi disse

Elas foram comer Tangerinas ,Maçãs, Abacaxis... e Suzy fez uma carinha na tangerina e Kakoi fez o mesmo. Elas começaram á rir brincaram muito então a mãe de Suzy chegou das compras e viu a filha brincando com a kakoi e ela disse:

-Minha filha quem é a sua amiguinha ?

Então Suzy respondeu:

-Ela é minha amiguinha mamãe !

Então a mãe disse:

- Onde estão os pais dela ?

Suzy baixou a cabeça e disse:

- A Kakoi não têm pais, mamãe, ela pode morar conosco?

A sra Mizuno olhou para a menininha e perguntou:

- Como é seu nome?

- Me chamo Kakoi

- De onde você veio? – a Sra Mizuno continuou

Kakoi olhou pela janela e disse:

- De muito longe...

-Onde está sua família – Disse a sra Mizuno

Então Suzy tomou á palavra:

-Mamãe ! pare de perguntar coisas á Kakoi eu sou sua melhor amiga agora e nós também somos a sua família agora !

-Tudo bem a Kakoi pode morar conosco .- a sra Mizuno disse

Suzy e Kakoi sorriram uma para outra e se abraçaram

A sra Mizuno falou ás meninas

- Eu agora vou ter q sair novamente não se metam em confusão !

- Ta certo mãe – Suzy disse

- Sim, Mamãe ! – Kakoi falou

A sra Mizuno sorriu e Suzy também... então a sra Mizuno saiu

- Vamos para o meu quarto ? – Suzy falou e elas assim fizeram, então foram brincar de boneca mas Kakoi agarrava seu ursinho que ganhou quando chegou á cidade

-Ei,quem é seu amiguinho ? – Suzy perguntou

- O nome dele é Teddy. - Kakoi respondeu abraçando Teddy

- Oi Teddy, conheça o sr Maçãnzão ! – Suzy falou mostrando uma maçã com rosto

- O Teddy ficou feliz em conhecer o Sr maçãnzão - Kakoi disse

As duas brincaram por horas no quarto, então kakoi quis ir ao banheiro e avisou á Suzy:

- A Kakoi quer fazer pipi? – Suzy disse e mostrou o caminho para o banheiro.

Quando Kakoi estava no banheiro,Suzy estava tomando conta de Teddy,que era um ursinho de pelúcia marrom com uma fita vermelha amarrada no pescoço.

- Suzy ama Kakoi amiguinha fofinha 0 - Suzy falava enquanto pensava... derrepente ela viu uma bolsinha cor-de-rosa.

- É a bolsinha da Kakoi, vou ver o que têm dentro...- Suzy falou enquanto mexia na bolsa a Kakoi

quando ela viu o que tinha dentro ficou intrigada...

- Um livro? Só tem um livro aqui... que coisa !!!!

Então ela decidiu abrir o livro e... viu que as palavras brilhavam,com um brilho cor-de-rosa

-Olha eu consigo ler as palavras O.o ah eu vou ler...

Nessa hora Kakoi apareceu no quarto e viu Suzy segurando se livro

- Suzy não leia !!!! – Kakoi disse

Mas não teve jeito Suzy leu o primeiro poder...

-SAILOR KORORO !!! Ataque

Então o quarto de Suzy se encheu de luzes e Kakoi se transformou em uma Sailor do amor

Sua saia era cor-de-rosa e as suas botas eram da mesma cor e do lado da Bota tinha um coração vermelho e nas suas Marias-chiquinhas estavam dois corações seus cabelos eram longos e loiros com um cacho na ponta... e na sua blusa tem um coração brilhante que é o toque final de sua transformação... e ela tinha um bastão dourado com um coração na ponta

-Ka-koi Ó.Ó – Suzy disse

- Suzy não tenha medo...-Kakoi falou colocando a mão nos ombros dela

-Esse livro... ele... ele...- Suzy disse soltando o livro

-Não solte esse livro,eu finalmente encontrei quem o lesse !-Kakoi disse com lágrimas nos olhos

- Como assim? Eu pensei que todos podessen ler os livros Ó.ó

-Não, Suzy esse tipo de livro nem todos podem ler...-Kakoi disse pegando seu livro Cor-de-rosa

- Eu não estou entendendo nada Kakoi – Suzy disse

- Sabe, Suzy eu vim de muito,muito longe de outro mundo...- Kakoi disse

-Ah então você é um ET ! o Iwajima irá gostar de ver você !!- Suzy falou,pegando na mão de Kakoi..

-Não !!! pare isso é um segredo entre min e você ! Você, Suzy foi a escolhida para ler o meu livro e assim aparecer meus poderes! Eu não sou humana,sou uma mamodo e quero lutar com os outros mamodos para ser o rei ou a rainha do meu mundo!! Por favor, Suzy eu quero ser a rainha do mundo mamodo...

Suzy olhou espantada para Kakoi...

-Por favor,Suzy você é a única pessoa no mundo que pode ler meu livro... por favor me ajude a conquistar a coroa do mundo mamodo!!!- Kakoi disse implorando

Suzy olhava Kakoi e sua mente se enchia de dúvidas...

- Porque você veio para a minha cidade? – Suzy perguntou

- Eu não sei... eu só me lembro do mundo mamodo e... já estava aqui – Kakoi disse

- Hã você vai governar outros mamodos se for a rainha ? – Suzy falou

- Sim, eu quero ser a rainha do amor... que irá espalhar o amor em todos os lugares!!! – Kakoi disse

- Ai que lindo então eu vou te ajudar a ser a rainha do seu mundo ! – Suzy disse

- Obrigada, Suzy, muito obrigada eu estou tão feliz vamos brincar?- Kakoi disse

- Vamos ! e amanhã nós vamos visitar a casa do meu Kiyozinho pra você brincar com o Zatch e o Ponygon !!! – Suzy disse

- Ta certo. – Kakoi disse

E na casa de Kiyo...

O dia amanheceu lindo e Kiyo foi tomar o café da manhã e quando foi descer as escadas, escorregou numa casca de banana e caiu escada á baixo... quando terminou de cair ele gritou:

- Ô Zatch o que é essa casca de banana tava fazendo aquiiiiiiii

Zatch chegou correndo e disse:

- Ah , Kiyo é que eu e o Ponygon estávamos comendo banana e eu deixei essa casca ai na escada

Então Kiyo se irritou:

- Você não sabe que quando se come uma fruta os restos têm que se jogar no lixo !!!!

- Eu sei, Kiyo é que o cesto de lixo está cheio e tive que jogar no chão mesmo- Zatch disse

Então a paciência de Kiyo acabou e ele ficou muito irritado..

- Pare de jogar lixo na casa jogue no cesto de lixo !- ele disse e deu um cascudo na cabeça de Zatch criando um enorme galo ó.ó

- Então fale isso pro Ponygon também ! – Zatch disse

E Kiyo foi na cosinha ver o que estava acontecendo e viu o Ponygon comendo as frutinhas e jogando as cascas no chão.

- Ponygon ! pare já com isso !

Ponygon parou o que estava fazendo e ficou olhando para Kiyo

- O que é que você têm á dizer em relação á isso , Ponygon? – Kiyo falou

- Meru meru mey ! – Ponygon disse

- Você não tem vergonha do que estava fazendo?- Kiyo perguntou

- Meru

- Ô Kiyo, o Ponygon não fez por querer...-Zatch disse

- Ta certo vão brincar em outro lugar que eu vou limpar essa sujeira. – Kiyo disse

-É vamos Ponygon – Zatch disse

- Meru meru mey

Então Zatch e Ponygon foram brincar no quarto de Kiyo enquanto o Kiyo limpava a bagunça de Zatch e Ponygon.

- Isso é que dar ter dois mamodos em casa !- Kiyo resmungava enquanto varria as cascas de frutas.

Na frente da casa, Suzy e Kakoi estavam lá e Suzy disse:

- É aqui a casa dele , Kakoi !!!

- É aqui onde o seu namorado mora?- Kakoi perguntou

- É... ele é tão lindo... - Suzy disse

-Vou tocar a campanhia... – Suzy disse

E assim ela fez, quando Kiyo ouviu a campanhia foi atender á porta de avantal,com uma vassoura na mão.

- Oi Kiyozinho ! – Suzy disse

- Oi, Suzy . – Kiyo disse

Nessa hora, Zatch e Ponygon desceram as escadas apressadamente e pularam em cima de Kiyo.

- Oi Suzy que legal você vir aqui, quer brincar com a gente? – Zatch disse

- Quero sim ! ah o Kiyo está brincando de empregada? – Suzy disse

- Vocês querem fazer o favor de sair de cima de min? – Kiyo gritou

- Ah ta desculpa Kiyo – Zatch disse

- Olha Suzy não vai dar pra você vir outra hora não? – Kiyo falou

- Ô Kiyo é que eu vim apresentar minha nova amiguinha a Kakoi. – Suzy disse

Kiyo olhou para baixo e viu a garotinha sorrindo para ele...

- Olá, Kakoi como vai ? – Kiyo disse

-Ah, Suzy você tem razão o Kiyo é mesmo bonito - Kakoi disse

E Kiyo ficou todo vermelho...

- Oi, Kakoi meu nome é ZatchBell e esse é o nosso amigo,Ponygon! – Zatch disse mostarndo o Ponygon

- Meru meru – Ponygon disse

- Oi, ZatchBell é um prazer lhe conhecer vamos brincar ? – Kakoi disse

- Vamos ! – Zatch disse

Eles foram brincar na sala da casa de Kiyo

- A minha amiguinha não é fofinha? – Suzy disse

- É Suzy, muito bonitinha... – Kiyo disse

-Suzy onde você a conheceu?- Kiyo continuou falando

- Eu a conheci na rua, quando fui falar com o papai Noel- Suzy disse

- E onde mora a família dela?- Kiyo disse

- Ela não têm família, Kiyozinho eu cuido dela. – Suzy falou

Kiyo ficou pensando...

-Suzy vem brincar com a gente !!! – Kakoi disse

- Já vou minha fofinha !! – Suzy disse

Kiyo continuou á pensar:

"Essa menina não têm família e a Suzy a achou na rua e... é toda arrumadinha

Ó.Ó ela só pode ser uma mamodo é isso é uma mamodo e está com a Suzy!

Tenho que falar com ela.. "

- Suzy, venha cá por favor e você tembém , Kakoi – Kiyo disse

- Kiyo você quer brincar conosco de casinha? Ainda têm vaga para a empregada !- Zatch disse

- Ou se você preferir você pode ser o pai , olha eu sou a mãe o Zatch e a Kakoi são meus filhos, o Ponygon é a ovelhinha de estimação da nossa casa - Suzy falou

-E a nossa casa é a sala e o sofá é a cama e a mesa é...- Zatch falou

- Cala a boca, Zatch que eu tenho algo muito sério para falar.- Kiyo disse

Suzy e Kakoi se sentaram no sofá e Kiyo, Zatch e Ponygon sentaram no outro na frente delas.

-Pode falar, Kiyozinho o que é que você quer? – Suzy falou

- Primeiro ,Suzy me chame de Kiyo que é meu nome. – Kiyo disse

- Sim, Kiyo – Suzy disse

- Suzy, você sabe de onde veio essa garota? – Kiyo perguntou á Suzy

Suzy ficou gelada e olhou para Kakoi e ela olhou para Suzy com dúvidas...

-Porque você quer saber sobre a Kakoi? – Suzy disse

- Kiyo , porquê você está fazendo essa pergunta? – Zatch disse

- Calado , Zatch ! – Kiyo disse

- Kakoi de onde você veio? – Kiyo falou

- Não posso dizer... é um segredo entre min e a Suzy ! – Kakoi disse

-Calma, Kakoi eu sei que você é uma Mamodo e eu sei muitas coisas sobre vocês.- Kiyo disse

- É mesmo ? – Kakoi falou

- É olha o Zatch também é um mamodo. – Kiyo disse

Kakoi ficou feliz e sorriu para Suzy.

-É mesmo o Zatch é um mamodo ! – Suzy disse

- Sou sim e um mamodo muito bonzinho – Zatch disse

- E o Ponygon também é um mamodo. – Kiyo disse

- Meru meru mei

- Que legal , Kakoi você agora têm dois amiguinhos mamodos !! – Suzy falou

- É mesmo – Kakoi disse

Enquanto Suzy e Kakoi comemoravam abraçando-se, Kiyo puxou Zatch e disse:

- Zatch, você sabe o que significa isso?

- O quê , Kiyo ? – Zatch falou

- A Kakoi ser uma mamodo .- Kiyo falou

- Ah que agora eu tenho uma amiguinha e é um mamodo mal a menos no mundo ! – Zatch falou

- Mas Zatch você sabe que sendo ela do bem ou do mal,você terá que lutar contra ela.. e enquanto você não lutar,outros mamodos vão desafiá-la e... – Kiyo disse

- E ela e a Suzy vão se machucar nas batalhas! – Zatch falou

- Isso mesmo eu fico preocupado de como a Suzy vai ajudar a Kakoi a conquistar a coroa do mundo mamodo. – Kiyo falou

- Temos que impedi-las, Kiyo ! – Zatch disse

- Vamos ! – Kiyo falou

Suzy estava fazendo cócegas em Kakoi então Kiyo e Zatch foram falar com elas...

- Suzy, Kakoi . – Kiyo disse

- O que você quer, Kiyo ? – Suzy perguntou

- Você sabe o que ocorre numa luta entre mamodos?-Kiyo falou

- Ah sei, eu leio o livro mágico da Kakoi e ela solta um lindo poder sobre os mamodos malvados e ai ela derrota eles e pronto ! não é kakoizinha? – Suzy disse

- É sim, eu quero ser uma rainha amorosa que irá espalhar o amor em todos os lugares !! –Kakoi disse

E Zatch ficou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas...

- Suzy, você chegou perto,mas para derrotar um mamodo , você têm que queimar o livro dele ! – Kiyo disse

-Quer dizer esse livro aqui? – Suzy disse,tirando da sua bolsa o livro de Kakoi.

- O livro de poderes ! – Kiyo falou

- Agora,eu compreendo porque você tomava tanto cuidado com aquele livro vermelho... é o livro do Zatch não é ? – Suzy disse

- É, Suzy, mas eu tenho uma coisa pra te dizer... você têm que mandar a Kakoi pro mundo mamodo. – Kiyo disse

- O quê ó.ó – Suzy disse arregalando os olhos

- Suzy , você tem que mandar ela de volta porque as batalhas mamodo são perigosas e você e a Kakoi podem sofrer muito e... – Kiyo estava dizendo

- Você quer me separar da minha amiguinha !!! – Suzy falou abraçando Kakoi

- Não é isso, Suzy... – Kiyo disse

- Você não quer que a Kakoi ganhe essa batalha não é ?- Suzy falou

- Não é isso , Suzy entenda é pra você e a Kakoi não se machucarem é pelo próprio bem de vocês ! – Kiyo disse

- Mentira ! você quer me separar da minha amiguinha ! – Suzy disse

- Kiyo malvado ! – Kakoi falou

- Suzy escuta ... – Kiyo falou mas ele foi interrompido por Zatch

- Kiyo a Kakoi quer ser a rainha mamodo e espalhar o amor... isso é ótimo encontrar mamodos do bem ! – Zatch disse

- Zatch ? – Kiyo falou

- Deixe elas em paz ! – Zatch continuou

Kakoi e Suzy estavam abraçadas, chorando...

- Você vai querer que eu fique , ZatchBell ? – Kakoi falou

- Claro, uma mamodo tão boazinha não merece ir pro mundo mamodo !- Zatch disse

Kakoi sorriu para Suzy

- Obrigada , Zatch muito obrigada !!! – Suzy agradeceu

- Ah , Kakoi você pode me chamar de Zatch, porque agora eu sou seu amigo !!!

- Meru meru mey – Ponygon disse concordando com Zatch

E Kakoi sorriu e alisou a cabeça de Ponygon, mas Kiyo ainda não concordava com aquilo...

- Suzy, eu insisto : " Mande a Kakoi de volta !! " – Kiyo falou

- Porque, Kiyo ? – Zatch disse

- É porque ? sabe de uma coisa, Kiyo? Você é um menino muito mal que não gosta de ver as outras pessoas felizes ! eu vou embora ! – Suzy falou muito brava

- Espera , Suzy !!! – Kiyo disse

E Suzy foi embora Junto com Kakoi...

- Você é muito malvado, Kiyo !!! – Zatch disse e saiu correndo

- Meru meru mey !!! – Ponygon disse e foi segundo Zatch

- Ah eles não entendem... eu to tentando fazer o melhor para Suzy, ela não têm capacidade de cuidar de um mamodo e... quando vierem atacá – lás ? – Kiyo disse

Em, casa Suzy sentou-se em sua cama e ficou olhando o livro da Kakoi.

- Suzy , você promete que vai ser a minha melhor amiga? – Kakoi disse

- Claro que sim, minha fofinha eu estarei com você o tempo todo !!! – Suzy falou

e elas se abraçaram...

Enquanto isso acontecia, dois olhos olhavam as garotas... era um mamodo e o humano... a trás do muro da casa da Suzy !

- Olha só para elas estão se abraçando... – o mamodo disse

- Você está pronta para atacar ? – o humano disse

- Estou ! – o mamodo falou

Quando Kakoi entrou para buscar Teddy, Suzy ficou sentada em frente á sua casa...

Quando viu uma linda gatinha roxa... ela tinha um laço roxo amarrado na ponta da cauda

E uma coleira preta, com um sininho amarrado nela e ela tinha os olhos verdes muito brilhantes!!!

- Ai que gatinha mais linda !!! – Suzy disse

- Miau miau miau – a gatinha miava pedindo carinho

- O você quer carinho? Vamos para minha casa que eu irei lhe dar um leitinho - Suzy disse

E levou a gatinha para dentro de casa... e deu um prato de leite para ela.

Kakoi chegou com Teddy nos braços , chamando por Suzy.

- Eu estou aqui , Kakoi ! olha só a gatinha que eu achei !! – Suzy disse

Kakoi arregalou os olhos que começaram á brilhar e ela deu um sorriso de felicidade

- Josephine !!! – ela disse e abraçou a gatinha , fazendo os olhos dela saltarem

- É outra amiguinha do mundo mamodo? – Suzy perguntou

- É sim é sim, ah Josephine eu estava morrendo de saudades !!! – Kakoi falou

- Tá certo, mas você quer fazer o favor de me soltar ? – Josephine disse

- Desculpe !! – Kakoi disse , soltando Josephine. Quando ela tocou o chão se transformou numa garotinha do tamanho de Kakoi. Ela tinha um cabelo curto e roxo batia no pescoço e na cabeça tinha orelhas de gatinha e usava a mesma coleira, seu vestido era armado e batia em baixo do joelho e era roxo, usava um avental lilás e ainda ficava com a cauda com um laço na ponta.

- Nossa , Josephine eu estou tão feliz que você tenha vindo me visitar !!!! – Kakoi falou com os olhos brilhando.

- Tá tá tá... – Josephine disse

- Sabe, Suzy , Jojo e eu brincávamos muito no mundo mamodo... somos melhores amigas...- Kakoi disse

- Kakoi eu não gosto que me chame de jojo !!! – Josephine disse brava

-Posso te chamar de Jô ? – Kakoi perguntou

- Não é Jô-se-phi-ne !!!

- Ah mais eu acho Jojo super fofo - Suzy disse

Josephine ficou vermelha de raiva ...

- Ops é me esqueci essa é a dona do meu livro ela se chama Suzy e é minha heroína... – Kakoi falou pegando na mão de Suzy

- Tá tá chega de asneiras !! agora prepare-se para voltar para o mundo mamodo !!! – Josephine disse

Suzy e Kakoi ficaram assustadas...

- Até você , Josephine ? – Kakoi disse

- É isso ai você vai voltar para o mundo mamodo agora !!! – Josephine falou apontando para Kakoi

- Eu não vou deixar !! – Suzy disse e pegou o livro de Kakoi

- Espera um pouco se você quer lutar com a Kakoi,você precisa de um humano que leia seu livro e eu não estou vendo nenhum humano com você !!! – Suzy disse

- É e sem o humano você não pode me derrotar !!! – Kakoi falou

- Isso é o que você pensa ! – Josephine disse apontando para a porta da casa de Suzy

Elas olharam e viram uma moça de cabelos longos e loiros, usava um vestido sem mangas verde-claro e tinha um lenço da mesma cor nos braços e usava um enorme salto branco e tinha um batom rosa-claro, usava um colar de jóias e Óculos-escuro e um chapéu branco (ela era uma verdadeira perua ó.ó)

- Les apresento... Grosélle Marie, atriz das telas super glamurosa a rainha da moda e da beleza

e leitora do meu livro de poderes !!! – Josephine disse

- Obrigada, Josephine... – Grosélle disse e retirou seu chapéu e seus óculos- Sabe tenho que andar disfarçada se não os paparazzi me pegam ó.ó

- Ai eu não acredito, uma estrela de cinema aqui na minha casa !!! – Suzy disse

- Se quiser eu lhe darei o meu autógrafo... mas eu tenho uma batalha para começar..- Grosélle disse

Mas Suzy continuava com os olhos brilhando cheia de emoção...

- Vamos, Grosélle !!! – Josephine disse

- É isso ai ma petit ! – Grosélle disse e ela abriu o livro roxo de poderes e leu

- Iron claw !

Então , Josephine criou enormes garras de felino e correu para atacar Kakoi .

- Minha fofinha !!! – Suzy gritou e correu para salvar Kakoi das garras de Josephine

Suzy e Kakoi ficaram assustadas com o poder de Josephine e elas fugiram de casa

- Estão abandonando a luta , covardes ! saiba que você não vai escapar de min,Kakoi !- Josephine disse

- Vamos seguí-las, Josephine !- Grosélle disse

E elas seguiram Suzy e Kakoi que foram parar no parque da cidade. Quando elas ficaram sem saída , Josephine falou:

- Você não pode fugir para sempre de min, Kakoi !

Kakoi ficou assustada e falou para Suzy:

- E agora, Suzy o que faremos?

Suzy tomou coragem e disse:

- Vamos ter que lutar, Kakoi.

Josephine e Grosélle ficaram sorrindo sarcasticamente...

Enquanto isso na casa de Kiyo...

Kiyo tinha acabado de limpar a sujeira de Zatch e Ponygon na sala então ele ouviu um

Barulho vindo de seu quarto...

- Mas o que está acontecendo ai ? – ele disse

Então Kiyo resolveu subir para seu quarto e bateu na porta

- Quem é? – veio a voz do quarto

- É o faxineiro !!! – Kiyo falou ironicamente

- Pode entrar ... – Zatch disse abrindo a porta

Quando Kiyo entrou tomou um susto, viu o seu quarto todo bagunçado...

- O que houve aqui !!!! – Kiyo disse muito bravo

- Eu e o Ponygon estávamos brincando, Kiyo – Zatch disse

Kiyo estava vermelho de raiva e explodiu dizendo:

- Mas será que eu tenho que limpar tudo aqui? Será que eu sou um faxineiro !!

- Você foi que disse que era um faxineiro – Zatch falou

- Meru meru mei – Ponygon disse concordando

Kiyo ficou vermelho de raiva e bateu em Zatch e Ponygon com a vassoura.

- Ai Kiyo !!! – Zatch disse

- Vocês parem de sujar a casa que eu não sou o escravo de vocês !!! – Kiyo esbravejou

Ponygon e Zatch estavam agarrados e tremendo de medo...

- Aqui não têm nenhum escravo ! vão limpar essa sujeira ! – Kiyo ordenou

E Zatch e Ponygon foram limpar o quarto de Kiyo...

Kiyo foi descansar no sofá da sala então ele lembrou-se de Suzy

" Será que algum mamodo já veio atacá-las ?"

- Zatch vem cá !!!!

Zatch veio correndo e disse:

- O que foi?

- Vamos, temos que ver se a Suzy e a Kakoi estão bem !- Kiyo disse

- É mesmo ! – Zatch falou

E eles foram direto para a casa de Suzy...

Quando chegaram lá viram as portas abertas e o sofá da casa rasgado...

- Kiyo algun mamodo veio atacar a Suzy ea Kakoi ! Ó.Ó – Zatch disse

- Temos que achá-las logo, vamos Zatch ! – Kiyo disse

Enquanto isso no parque...

- Vamos logo, Kakoi quero ver você lutar !!!- Josephine disse

Kakoi ficou de cabeça baixa... e Suzy disse:

- Vamos Kakoi vamos lutar!

Kakoi olhou para Suzy e sorriu...

- Sailor Kororo !!!!- Suzy leu o poder e Kakoi se transformou na bela sailor do amor...

- Olha Josephine... – Grosélle disse

- Ataque !!!- Suzy disse e Kakoi direcionou seu lindo bastão que soltou corações como bomba

que atingiram Grosélle e Josephine..

- Funcionou !!! – Suzy disse pulando de alegria e Kakoi sorriu

- Vocês não viram nada do poder de Josephine !!!! – Grosélle disse

- É isso ai !!! – Josephine disse se levantando

- Energy ball !!!! – Grosélle leu o poder e das mãos de Josephine saiu uma bola roxa de energia tipo um Haddoken...

- OOOOOHHHHHHHHHH – Suzy disse e ficou parada olhando a bola de energia

- Suzy !!! – Kakoi disse e empurrou Suzy da frente da bola de energia que desviou e bateu no gira-gira com Naomi dentro dele...

- Ahhh estou toda queimada !!! – Naomi gritou mas ela não estava queimada de verdade só estava toda preta...

- Nossa o poder dela é mesmo forte !!! – Suzy disse

- Josephine... porque... – Kakoi disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas

- HAHAHAHA vocês não têm mais poderes o q fazem de min a mais poderosa mia mia ... – Josephine disse

- Duvido !!!! – Suzy disse – vamos Kakoi SAILOR KORORO ATAQUE !!!!

e Kakoi soltou muitos e muitos corações-bomba... mas Grosélle e Josephine desviavam dos corações...

- Há vocês soltam esses ataques toscos nós desviamos deles!!! – Grosélle disse

- Agora agüentem o ataque da Josepine... ENERGY BALL !!!!! – ela continuou

e Josephine soltou uma ENORME bola de energia que Suzy e Kakoi não conseguiram desviar

e ficaram machucadas...

- Suzy você está bem? – Kakoi perguntou

- Estou minha lindinha !!!! – Suzy disse abrindo os olhos... e Kakoi sorriu

- Ah assim não dá elas são inúteis mas não votaram pro mundo mamodo ! – Josephine disse

- Não se preocupe ma petit nós daremos o 3 poder nelas...

- Hehe o 3 poder... – Josephine disse

- Nunca !!! Sailor kororo ataque !!!! – Suzy disse e os corações voltaram com mais poderes...

atingindo Josephine e Grosélle em cheio fazendo-as cair no chão...

- MEU cabelo está todo desarrumado !!!! vamos Ma petit... o 3 poder... PANTER TRANSFORMATION GO !!! e Josephine se transformou numa enorme pantera roxa e soltou suas enormes garras...

- Ai e agora Suzy !!! – Kakoi disse com medo

Suzy tremia mas nessa hora o livro começa a brilhar

- Aqui está a resposta... !!! – Suzy diz com um sorriso

- Se prepare Kakoi – Suzy fala e Kakoi foi para frente de Suzy e as guarras de Josephine vindo em sua direção...

- KORORO SHIELD !!!! – Suzy leu o poder e do coração de Kakoi saiu um escudo rosa que as envolveu e formava uma bola fazendo-as ficar pulando e quando as unhas de Josephine bateram no escudo...

- Há´há há elas se defendem com um balão de gás huhuhuhuhu – Josephine disse rindo

- Ih é mesmo hahauhauahauhuahauaau - Grosélle disse

- Vamos ficar bem Suzy !!!! – Kakoi disse

Então as garras de Josephine bateram no escudo e votaram para elas Quando elas estavam rindo e viram as garras voltando ...

- Grosélle olha... – Josephine disse

- O quê ? – Grosélle disse quando viram só deu tempo de gritar

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – e as garras as prenderam na parede elas ficaram parecidas com os egípcios...

- Minha lindinha seu poder é incrível !!!! – Suzy disse abraçando Kakoi...

Nessa hora passou umas garotas escutando a música de Folgore no carro bem alto

" Hey hey vamos dançar o dia todo boing boing "...

Então os olhos de Josephine, Grosélle e Suzy começaram a brilhar e disseram jumtas:

- Eu AMO ESSA MÚSICA!!!!!!!!!

- Que música legal - Kakoi disse

Então Josephine e Grosélle se livraram das garras e se juntaram a Suzy e a Kakoi e começaram á dançar... " Hey hey vamos dançar o dia todo boin boin... "

E Kiyo e Zatch estavam procurando por todos os cantos da cidade por Suzy e Kakoi então

Eles ouviram a música de Folgore... quando chegaram no parque eles viram as 4 garotas dançando o "Boin boin"...

- Isso não era para ser uma batalha porque está sendo uma discoteca... ? – Kiyo disse

- Qual é, Kiyo vamos dançar !!! – Zatch disse quando ele foi andar alguém o pegou pela canela...

quando ele olhou viu que era a Naomi toda queimada...

- A Naomi !!!! – Zatch disse

- Oi Zatch, quer dançar comigo? – Naomi disse

- AHHHHHHH- Zatch gritou e Naomi o pegou e foram dançar ...

-LÁ LA LA lalalala lala lalalalal – Naomi ficou dançando enquanto agarrava Zatch

- Kiyo socorro!!!! Leia o poder o poder !!!! – Zatch gritava

Kiyo olhava a cena das garotas dançando e Zatch gritando então ele resolveu tomar uma providência...

- Essas meninas ficam perdendo tempo dançando a música do palhaço do Folgore ¬¬ - Ele disse e abriu o livro e leu o poder: -ZAKE

Zatch soltou o zake no carro que tocava a música de Folgore e as meninas do carro saíram correndo...

- Quem mandou você acabar com a nossa música? – Josephine disse brava

- Kiyo !!! – Suzy disse animada

- É você é muito intrometido e... – Enquanto Grosélle falava isso ela viu Zatch e Kiyo com o livro na mão e falou: Eles também são uma dupla vamos queimar o livro deles!!! – ela disse

- Isso mesmo por acabar com a nossa música !!! – Josephine falou

- Vamos lá Josephine... ENERGY BALL!! – Grosélle leu o poder

- Ai Kiyo !!! esse poder é muito grande !!! – Zatch disse

- HASHIELD !!!! – Kiyo leu o poder e deteu o poder de Josephine

-PAREM !!! – Suzy gritou se pondo na frente de Josephine e Grosélle,junto com Kakoi

- Saia da frente, Suzy que nós não vamos deixar que elas machuquem vocês !!! – Zatch disse

- Zatch, essa luta não é sua é minha !!!! – Kakoi falou

- Mas nós queremos ajudar vocês ! – Kiyo disse

- Não , Kiyo você não acreditou que eu cuidaria bem da Kakoi e agora queremos acabar o que já começamos !!! – Suzy disse

- Isso mesmo , fiquem fora disso !!! – Kakoi falou

- Suzy !!! – Kiyo ficou impressionado com o que Suzy acabou de falar...

Suzy e Kakoi ficaram de frente á Grosélle e Josephine . Elas estavam um pouco machucadas mas ficavam de pé firmimente.

- Você quer lutar não é Kakoi? Então vamos nessa !!! – Josephine disse

- Eu não irei para o mundo mamodo ouviu, Josephine !!!! – Kakoi disse firmimente

Josephine ficou impressionada...

- Vamos minha fofinha !!!! SAIOR KORORO ATAQUE !!!!- Suzy disse

- ENERGY BALL !!! – Grosélle – disse

Quando Josephine soltou o seu poder, uma enorme bola de energia, os corações-bomba de Kakoi atravessaram a bola e a destruíram

- "NON E POSSIBLE" como pode acontecer isso? – Grosélle disse espantada

Josephine ficou de boca aberta e...

- Eu não vou ter meu livro queimado!!! – Kakoi disse

- Olha, Kiyo como a Kakoi é poderosa... – Zatch disse

- É, Zatch eu to mais impressionado é com a Suzy... – Kiyo disse

Suzy estava atrás de Kakoi e falou:

- Vamos, Kakoi acabar com essas malvadas !!! Ataque !!!!

e Kakoi lançou mais corações-bomba que atingiram Grosélle e Josephine fazendo-as cair longe...

- Vencemos, vencemos, minha fofinha ahhhhhh !!!! – Suzy disse abraçando Kakoi

Kiyo e Zatch vinheram correndo para elas e Kiyo gritou:

- Suzy,o livro !!!

Ela olhou e viu o livro roxo de Josephine no chão, Suzy peguou e disse:

- E agora o que eu faço com ele?

- Você têm que queimá-lo, Suzy !!! – Kiyo disse

- Queimá –lo ? – Kakoi perguntou

Então Josephine e Grosélle chegaram onde eles estavam...

- Você venceu, Kakoi, pode queimar o meu livro... – Josephine disse

- NÃO, eu não posso fazer isso... – Kakoi disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas

- Kakoi, fique sabendo que eu não vim lutar com você por mal... – Josephine disse

- O que você está falando, Jojo? – Kakoi disse

- ¬¬ Kakoi... o que está esperando? Queima o meu livro!!! – Josephine disse

- Não... não não eu não posso você é a minha amiguinha !! – Kakoi disse abraçando Josephine...

Suzy começa a chorar junto com Grosélle

- Eu sei porque você quis lutar com a Kakoi !!! – Zatch falou

- Hã...? – Josephine disse levantando os olhos..

- Porque você queria proteger a Kakoi das batalhas... não era? – Zatch continuou

- É verdade? Jojo ? – Kakoi disse

-É... sim sim !!!!! – Josephine disse

- A Josephine insistiu muito para encontrar-mos a Kakoi... – Grosélle disse

- E de onde vocês vinheram? – Kiyo perguntou...

- Nós vinhemos de Paris. – Grosélle disse

- De Paris na França ? Ó.Ó – Kiyo disse impressionado

- Eu achei que Paris ficava perto de Hong-Kong - Suzy disse

- Nossa vocês vinheram de muito longe mesmo!! – Zatch falou

- Agora nós vamos deixar a Kakoi viver em paz no mundo Humano... – Josephine disse

- Obrigada, JOJO , obrigada !!! – Kakoi disse abraçando Josephine

- Kakoi eu já disse que não era para me chamar de Jojo !!!! ¬¬ - Josephine falou

E Suzy chamou Kakoi para brincar e Zatch e Josephine foram junto, brincar de esconde-esconde... Kiyo se sentou junto com Grosélle e ficaram observando eles brincar...

- Grosélle , a Josephine é uma boa mamodo? – Kiyo perguntou

- É sim, ela têm um bom coração!!!! – Grosélle respondeu

- Vim até aki para proteger a amiga... é uma tarefa arriscada... – Kiyo disse

- É... – Grosélle disse

eles ficaram olhando enquanto Suzy jogava Kakoi para cima e agarrá-la...

Então apareceu um carro de som amplificado com a música do Folgore...

"HEY HEY VAMOS DANÇAR O DIA TODO BOIN BOIN..."

- ahhhhhhh – As meninas gritaram e foram dançar...

- Ninguém merece!!! ¬¬ - Kiyo disse

- Vamos dançar, Kiyozinho !!! – Suzy disse puxando Kiyo para junto dela e de Grosélle...

Kiyo não teve escolha teve q dançar o dia todo com elas...

" HEY HEY VAMOS DANÇAR O DIA TODO BOIN BOIN... "


End file.
